Possession A Tragic Love Story
by Mandi the Bunni
Summary: AU Sequel to Truth Behind Legends. With each step, he sees a victim. Each smiling face, pair of lips a possession. Rated for later content
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I'm so broke. Sob. I spend all my money on manga. I don't know how I will feed myself. 

(Author Note: For all my fans, this is the sequel to The Truth Behind Legends. Because I left you without closure, I thought this little tidbit prologue should give you an idea of where Raenef is. Have fun. And yes, I am cruel. And yes, I will fuck with your heads. And I also already have the first chapter written. I just wanted to tease you a little. Review and be rewarded!)

* * *

Prologue:

With each step, he sees a victim. Each smiling face, pair of lips- a possession. He craves it. His intention isn't to cause pain, simple take what it his. Any other result is an undesired consequence, which he merely overlooks. Jumping from woman to woman, man to man. Beauty has no gender, but it has a million faces. And he intended to make each of them scream his name. Maybe that's why he was so fascinated by it, this living statue: made of flesh and blood, but completely immobile. He tried so hard to make him love him back, but he was no different than the pictures on the wall. Tantalizing. Eyes that stared right past him. So bright and vivid, he seemed real.

Maybe that's why on his deathbed, he seemed so void. The one thing he couldn't have was right in front of him all these years. And he wouldn't even weep, or maybe be aware of his passing. His secret he must pass to his sole heir now, or risk losing his story forever.

"Nephew," he reached out in his last moments.

"What is it?" The young man responded careful to comprehend each word, as the old man became less audible in the past few days.

"I have to tell you about… Raenef."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Demon Diary.

Author Note: Ok. Even though the prologue got NO reviews, I'll post this. But it ends here if it happens again.

Chapter 1:

It was mind-blowing if what his uncle said was true. He was keeping a boy that never aged in his house. Well, a boy that never aged, moved, slept, ate, spoke… What was the point in keeping something like that? He could understand sculptures, portraits, but this! He didn't even know how he felt about it.

"Raenef… Prince Raenef… I have to see this for myself. If I'm lucky, the old man just went insane. Yeah, that's probably it. But still…"

It plagued him. His steps grew quicker as he approached the room, key in hand, the anticipation growing. He had to see what was on the other side of that door! It seemed lie an eternity before the door was finally unlocked. Slowly he pushed it open.

And there he was, lounging on a day bed as if he were to seduce someone.

'_Obviously my uncle's handiwork.'_

But his appearance was… angelic, which seemed odd to him because he uncle had a taste for the more promiscuous type. His eyes were closed to look like he was sleeping.

'_This is creepy.'_

He tried to step closer to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he was stuck there in a state of limbo, not sure what to do. He finally left is trance and the room, making sure it was locked. He made his way to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. The mirror held his reflection as he looked into it. A young man in his early twenties with long, pale hair. His uncle always frowned upon the length. Under his right eye was a scar from an accident he had on a motorcycle. Combining all of that with his rugged good looks and anti-social demeanor, and he had the bad-boy look that girls found so irresistible.

He ran to a computer. "He's a prince, right? So that would mean he'd be famous. And I'd find information on this. Maybe there's a reward."

He searched for hours, but all he could find was an article about a man that had lost his mind claiming to be over a century old. Apparently he was tied in with a journal, a section of which had been published and entitled The Truth Behind Legends. It apparently was a tale which an old Japanese legend had its origin.

He took a moment to read a sample section, "…out came what I thought to be a young girl, and a pretty one at that. She was the definition of beauty in the western world: silky blonde hair, slender form, bright blue eyes… the young boy was Prince Raenef."

There was a pause, then he spoke to himself (an increasingly bad habit of his), "I've lost it. That thing up there is a dummy. My uncle's simply playing a prank. He must've read this, and thought this whole story up to haunt me… Fucking crazy bastard."

But something still possessed him to order the story.

It took about a week for the small book to come in. Those days of waiting, he occasionally visited Raenef, not daring to venture further than he had before. He needed answers first.

It didn't take long for him to finish, but he was still undecided on the authenticity of the boy upstairs.

"Doesn't even look like a boy…" he grumbled. The death of his uncle must've made him lonely. He was so desperate to hear the sound of a voice. Aside from going out to eat, his was the only voice he'd heard in a while. Not to mention, he was obsessing over a lifeless child. The desperation finally convinced him to see him, really see him.

He was silent on his ascent up the stairs to the object of his fixation. Each footstep was careful, so not to disturb the prince not even knowing if it could be done. It was like the first time again. The anxiety building, his hands trembling. At one point he almost dropped the key while trying to insert it into the lock.

But he was in as easily as any other time. The body still hadn't moved from its spot. He felt like he a voyeur sneaking into some girl's room. Or maybe he was more like the prince ready to wake sleeping beauty with a-

'_Whoa! Where did that come from? I am NOT gay!'_

Approaching the boy, he gulped. Slowing extending his hand, he touched Raenef's cheek.

"He's soft?"

He got closer, kneeling on his knees. A light breath could be felt, and closing the small gap between them, he heard a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive? Oh shit, he's really alive! Could I be arrested for this? I wish he would just wake up! And if he's alive… then that Eclipse has to be too. And if he finds me with him… how do I fight an immortal?"

Something he said must've touched Raenef because from behind him, he'd heard the softest voice.

"Eclipse?"

(A/N: In case you couldn't tell, he's the thief so cleverly dubbed "Boss" from books 2, 3, and 7. I think I'll name him Daniel, but don't hold me to that. I may just stick with the name "Boss." In fact, I believe that's what I'll name my first son. Enjoy chapter 2 when it comes. And review, damn it!)


End file.
